I'm in love with you
by Kit2000
Summary: Kyoko is a popular actress. When Sho heard her singing he became very jealous. Why? Because the song wasn't a simple one. And when Ren saw a horrific scene between Kyoko and Sho, what will he do? AN EDITED VERSION


A/N Hello everyone. Here is our first fic on Skip Beat! We hope you will like it as much as we do.

_A__s we have received lots of reviews where people kept on telling us to correct the mistakes, so, here is the edited version of the fic. You can find some additions here. Also, we are warning you, that the fic contains the spoilers. If you don't want to read it, then just don't read it. But everyone who wants, we say our thank you ^^ We personally don't think that Kyoko, Ren and Shou are OOC here as people told in their reviews. According to the last chapter of manga, they ARE in character here. _

_Special thanks to __**Railway Station**__**, Ant Tick and **__**Ecki**__, who pointed the mistakes and gave their advice of correcting them. We really appreciate your help!_

_And thanks to everyone who left their nice reviews. Thanks to those who left their harsh reviews, since they helped us to edit the story sooner than we have planned -.-''' By the way, we think that it became even better than before. Thank you guys! _

_**And if there **__**is anyone who is interested in beta-reading the story, we will gladly consider your offers. **_

And now, just a little piece of advice. Please, go to our profile and watch the video on youtube we are offering you. It is a video of the song Kyoko will be singing in this story. And even if the song was sang by a man (Sakis Rouvas. He is a Greek singer who performed this song at the Eurovision Contest 2006 in Greece) the lyrics still suits Kyoko and the plot ^^. Well, that's all for now. We will be very happy to receive your reviews!

Please, read, reread and enjoy.

_**I'm in love with you**_

It was one of those busy days when you needed to take a part in a famous TV show. Kyoko didn't think that she was a profy. 2 years of starring in different movies and dramas wasn't enough for her. She still thought that she was just a newbie and her experience wasn't that great. It was true that people liked her and found her acting very realistic but she still wasn't fond of herself.

The last drama where she played the main heroine was a success. People loved her role of a famous singer, who lost her faith in herself and stopped performing. And when she fell in love with a man, she felt like her life gained the lost meaning.

The drama became very famous. The song that Kyoko's heroine sang for her beloved became the most popular song of the year and reached first places in the charts.

Tsuruga Ren watched as his kouhai gained the awaited fame. He was glad for her but always remained the same poker face.

"Tsuruga-san, I feel like I don't belong to this world anymore" she told him in the corridor.

They were invited to the concert dedicated to one famous producer's birthday. Ren had to be a host along with another well-known actress. And Kyoko…she was invited to sing the song she sang in the drama.

Actually it was the first time she was going to sing in a public. And of course she felt nervous. Ren gifted her with a calm look.

"Why are you thinking that way? You've become famous. There is nothing to be ashamed of. It's what you wanted, right? But I don't see any improvements in your actor skills anyway…"

Kyoko sweat dropped. He was so arrogant!!!

"I don't see them myself and that's why I don't deserve such treatment from the fans. I'm still learning and I have lots more to work on".

He was a little surprised. She became one of the leading actresses after that drama but she still remained modest and humble like she always was. He noted this with an approving look.

"I have to go to the stage. I wish you good luck with the song"

"Huh?" the girl looked up at him and saw a sincere smile on his handsome face. She felt as her cheeks began burning. "Hai! I'll do my best!"

"Just don't forget, that it's not you who made you famous. It's people who noticed your talent. That's why you must work hard not to upset those who believe in you" and after telling those last words he turned and walked past her.

"Tsuruga-san has just given me a piece of advice! It's so unusual! Usually he doesn't talk to me about work…but…" Kyoko turned around and watched his retreating form. Her eyes softened. "He made me feel calmer and more confident".

Everything was going pretty well. The concert started and Kyoko was charmed by the way Ren played his role as a host. He looked like a real prince charming from a fairytale in his white tuxedo.

And everything would have been just perfect if she didn't hear the announcement.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, one of the most charming pop-singers of Japan will sing his new song for you. Please show your respect and love to Fuwa Shou!"

The actress who helped Ren to lead the concert said enthusiastically and the concert hall filled with a sound of loud applause.

A blond guy appeared on the stage out of nowhere and began singing.

Meanwhile Kyoko was preparing herself for her own performance. She was shaking inside. Singing in a public and playing a role in front of director's group were different things. And when she heard that Shou was also invited, she became a lot more nervous than before. She didn't know why it felt like she was falling from the cliff and there was no chance to survive.

Of course she was dreaming of defeating him and making him pay for what he had done to her feelings but…now the circumstances were not the best for her. He had been a singer for 2 years while she didn't know how to hold herself in front of such countless audience. She didn't want to lose to him. Not now not ever!

The girl sighed heavily and looked at Ren who was standing at the opposite side of the coulisse, talking to his companion and maybe discussing some work moments.

She sighed again. His last words came to her mind. That was true. No matter what, she needed to show people that she appreciated their love and respect to her. Shou had his audience and she had hers. And that was why she needed to do her best to win their attention.

Fuwa finished his song with a high note. His self-confident look told that he was enjoying himself and his fame.

When he left the stage, the hosts of the show came into a view. The girl began telling the story about the heroine of the drama. After that Ren looked deep in the concert hall and announced.

"Now you will hear the song that has stolen your hearts away. The song that made you feel special and loved. Ladies and gentlemen, I'm very glad to invite to this stage not the main heroine Tsukiyono Sakura but the actress who has blown life in her character that we all fell in love with. So, please meet Kyoko-san who will sing her song for you".

After those words Ren and his companion hid behind the coulisse.

Kyoko was speechless. Ren spoke so highly of her. His words calmed her and sent a charge of energy and confidence. He was waiting a good performance from her. And she was glad to give it to him.

She walked on the stage with a wide and soft smile on her pretty face. People in the concert hall were cheering for her. She was happy. She was so happy to be here…to make people feel good with her song. But most of all, she was happy that Ren was watching her, that he helped her to come to this stage and sing her song for people, without thinking of a despicable guy named Fuwa Shou. She had totally forgotten about his existence. All she knew right now was that she needed to prove all people's hopes and expectations from her.

A beautiful slow melody filled the concert hall. Her song was very difficult to express, like as you were playing a role. She had to show her feelings through the song and make people believe in what she was singing. In the drama, her heroine was singing that song after the realization that she fell in love with a man who was always there for her. But she never noticed him. And when the time came and he disappeared from her life she realized that he was the only one who could understand her and was ready to help her any time. And Sakura wrote that song and sang it at her concert. It was her first concert after two years of missing.

Kyoko sang that song in her acting-mode back then. That was why she could show her true feelings through the lyrics that time. But now she wasn't Tsukiyono Sakura. She was Mogami Kyoko who wasn't sure if she could put the same feelings in her singing this time.

"_No, Tsuruga-san is watching. I have to show him the best I can_!"

She didn't know why but suddenly she felt pleasant warmth in her chest as a thought of her sempai touched her mind. The image of his smiling lips and gentle eyes on his face appeared in front of her eyes, which made her smile to herself. And the first words escaped her mouth.

_**Such a beautiful morning  
Such a beautiful day  
Grace**__** came as a warning  
So I won't lose my way**_

I'm in front of the ocean  
You came out of the blue  
There's that striping emotion  
I'm in love with you 

After those words, her heart began beating twice faster. What was happening to her? Why did she feel like telling her most hidden secret to the person she was afraid of telling it the most? The vision of Ren was running through her mind and she couldn't fight it.

_**I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I've been dreaming of you  
You're my dream come true  
I'm in love with you  
**__**  
**_The next verse was more emotional as if she had fallen in her acting-mode again. Now there was no shyness in her singing. She was singing those words from the bottom of her heart and she was glad that she could be heard.

_**Such a beautiful evening  
Such a beautiful night  
Do you think there's a meaning  
In whatever so bright**_

What on earth is the moon here  
I can almost see through  
Through your graceful desire  
I'm in love with you  


She didn't belong to this world anymore. She was standing together with the man she was singing to. She looked at the beautiful twilight sky. She thanked Heavens that They had sent her the most precious gift in her life—a feeling of love.

_**Such a beautiful twilight  
Now I know what I have  
You came out of the light  
Like a force from above**_

Kyoko smiled sincerely and her eyes held the gentlest gaze Ren had ever seen in his life. She reached her hand as if she wanted to touch someone in front of her.

_**Grace has come as a warning  
So I know it's all true  
Welcome, baby, good morning  
I'm in love with you **_

_**I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I've been dreaming of you  
You're my dream come true  
I'm in love with you**_

Ren was charmed by the beauty of her sweet and soft voice. He didn't want to admit it but her song touched his heart and made him feel really strange. She was so beautiful in her pure white dress that reached just a little above her knees; it was framed with white light feathers at the bottom. The dress wasn't hugging her figure, it was a flying-style and it made her look like a fabulous princess. He didn't know how to call the emotions that he was feeling right now. All he knew that he had an unbearable wish to talk to her as soon as possible, to look into her golden eyes and hear her calling his name in that innocent way of hers.

"Tsuruga-kun, are you alright?" the young actress asked him worriedly when she noticed as he buried his hands in his hair.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, everything is fine. Don't worry" he sent her one of his fake smiles while screaming mentally at himself that he was wasn't alright at all.

Neither Kyoko nor Ren knew that a blond guy was watching her performance instantly. His eyes filled with rage as he listened to her singing. He understood better than anyone that such kind of song couldn't be sang the way she was singing it, if there wasn't the main thing,-- the basement to support on.

"She is in love with someone" he cried in his mind as he felt jealousy was killing him inside. She had no right! She was his and no one else's, especially if it concerned that jerk Tsuruga!

OooooO

Kyoko didn't notice how she ended up walking in a long corridor. She was still under the impression from the song she sang a while ago, and that was why she didn't pay attention where she was heading to. The song made her fall a victim of her acting-mode, but this time she played no one other than herself. And it was a little confusing.

Kyoko couldn't kick the image of Ren's face out of her mind. It annoyed her, she was getting angry because every time she tried to get rid of the thoughts of him, she ended up thinking of him even more. Why?! Why was his image haunting her during the song? Why did she want him to listen to her singing that much?

"_It is just my respect to him. Tsuruga-san is my sempai and I wanted him to be proud of me…right???"_

Nobody knew how long her distraction could have lasted until she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Kyoko"

When she heard that voice, the first thing she did was shoving his hand away from her shoulder.

"I have no time for you. I'm in a hurry" she said coldly and continued walking.

"Heh? I heard your singing and I must admit that it wasn't that bad" he said cockily.

The girl stopped and turned to face him. He was smirking and she answered him with a death glare.

"Is it all you wanted to tell me, Shoutarou?"

"No" he began approaching her. "I just wanted to know what on earth could have happened that you managed to sing it like that?"

"Try to find it out yourself. I have no time for you" she answered annoyed and turned to leave but the blond's grip on her forearm stopped her.

"I guess I already know why, but I want to hear it from you, Kyoko" his voice was low and dangerous.

"Let go of me! I have nothing to tell to my enemy!"

"My-my…Why are you so angry, Kyoko? A minute ago you stood at that stage all loving and caring. I'm a profy and I can tell when it's a fake or a real singing. You sang like it was really you who was in love with somebody. And I'm very anxious to know who he is" there was a dangerous flame burning in the guy's eyes.

Kyoko gifted him with a wild gaze. She tried to free from his grip but it didn't help.

"Stop that nonsense, Shoutarou! Let me go immediately!" she cried angrily.

"Maybe it's that Tsuruga? I have noticed how he looked at you. Am I right?" he didn't try to hold his anger anymore. His voice was so low that it sounded like he was threatening her.

"Shut up!"

"Oh, why did you get so jumpy all of sudden? Does it mean that the object of your affection is that toothless old man?"

"I told you to shut up!!" and when she was going to slap him, Shou caught her hand and pressed the girl to the cold wall of the corridor with his body.

"Not him! I will not forgive you for such betrayal! He is my rival. He is not a match for you, he is too old for you and you love me! Me! Admit it!!!" he hissed through gritted teeth looking right into her golden eyes. "You are all mine!" his hot breathing was burning a gentle skin of her face.

Her hair was held by a beautiful shining hairclip. Fuwa grabbed it from her hair roughly making her long blond strands fall down her back and shoulders. He put her hairclip in his pocket.

Her eyes showed a shadow of fear for a second but when she heard his last words, they sparked with millions of emotions and despise was among them.

Anger and hatred mixed in her blood and was boiling in her veins. She began struggling against him, trying to escape from his firm grip, but he was too strong. She kicked his leg with all her strength, but it seemed that it had no effect on him as he only smirked sarcastically.

"You may beat me up here, if you want, but I won't let you go until we make everything clear about our relations"

"There is nothing to talk about! I am not yours! And I will never be! Don't think too highly of yourself! I loved you with pure love but you crashed my feelings a long time ago. And now let me go or I will scream!"

"As emotional as ever, Kyoko" he said in a husky voice bending closer to her face. "Come back to me. I will forgive everything that you have done. Forget about that jerk Tsuruga. He is no bigger than a cockroach that ran between us. You know you need me as I need you. Even when you hate me you still can't stop thinking of me. Your thoughts, all your being…everything belongs to me, Kyoko"

"Cut it out, Shoutarou. Don't make me hate you even more".

"They say there is one step from hatred to love".

Kyoko felt really alarmed. His face was too close to hers and he was looking right into her eyes. He didn't give her an opportunity even to look away as his eyes were filled with lust, desire and jealousy.

"If I make you mine he will never look at you again" he smirked coldly and put his hand on her hip. "I'll force you to forget about him"

"Don't touch me, you animal!" she cried and began struggling to gain freedom again.

His grip tightened and his body pressed her fragile form to the wall even more, causing her bare back to meet with a rough surface of the wall.

She felt as she got trapped like a butterfly in a spider's web. She didn't want it to happen. And she didn't know how to stop all this. She felt as his lips were about to claim hers forcefully. She didn't want her first kiss to belong to Fuwa.

Kyoko shut her eyes in fear, bit her lips and prepared for the worst to come.

"_Tsuruga-san…tasukete_…"

And as Kyoko thought that last, she felt as her body was no longer pressed to the wall and the heat from the guy's body disappeared. The girl opened her eyes to see what happened. And she was totally surprised to see Tsuruga-san who was holding Fuwa by the collar.

At first you could say that he was as calm as ever but a dark aura around him and real electric lightnings that were dancing in that atmosphere convinced you in opposite. The only thing that was missing to create a real storm in the corridor was a loud thunder. But the thunder was replaced with his paralyzing smile that made Fuwa sweat a lot. But the blond summoned his braveness and gazed at the older guy's face with a cheeky smirk.

"Get lost, Tsuruga. May I have some privacy with my girlfriend?"

Ren responded with a dangerous glare to that question. His eyes held 2000 wt in them and were telling 'Danger! High voltage! Save your lives!'

Ren let go of singer's shirt and looked at his opponent's eyes with challenge.

"I didn't hear Mogami-san telling you that she wanted such treatment from your side" Ren spoke very slowly in a low husky voice.

"Hey, did you watch after us or what?!"

"No, I was just passing by and noticed as you were trying to harm Mogami-san"

"So what? It's our business. Don't interfere".

Shou wasn't a shy person, he wasn't afraid to get a punch from Tsuruga (somehow he was sure that it was coming). But the self-preservation instinct was telling him that it was really unsafe for his life to stay here with that freak brunette. Fuwa decided to retreat temporary though he didn't like that idea at all. But now he was 100% sure that Tsuruga was his enemy not only in a show-business but also in love affairs.

Gifting him with a look 'I'm leaving now but I will come back for sure', Shou turned and walked away with his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"See you later, Kyoko. I hope we won't be disturbed the next time" he said not even turning back.

Ren gritted his teeth and glanced at Fuwa's back contemptuously. Then he turned to look at the girl but she was nowhere in sight. It surprised him but he decided to find her no matter what. Who could know what condition she was in after what Fuwa let himself do to her?

OooooO

Kyoko was sitting in her Star-room. Her whole body was paralyzed by shock. She couldn't believe in what had just happened. Shou was touching her, telling her those low things and he had almost stolen her first kiss.

The girl couldn't control her tears. They were falling from her eyes like shining diamonds. And the worst thing was that Tsuruga Ren saw her in such nasty situation. It was a miracle that he showed up after her unconscious mute cry but…what would he think of her? Even if it was not her fault, he would never believe her since he knew what had happened between Shoutarou and her in the past. She felt so dirty after Fuwa's touches!

More tears escaped her eyes. She hated him! Oh, how she hated him after that! His words that she was thinking of him even when she hated him, made her grit her teeth in anger. He was right! Even her thoughts soaked with hatred belonged to him! She felt herself in the most desperate state she had ever been in her life. And the way he talked about Tsuruga-san…

Her heart was tearing apart between a pain and a burning desire to beat a good piece of mind in Shoutarou's head with her own hands for insulting and humiliating her sempai. But why did he think that Tsuruga-san was interested in her? It was impossible! She was just a common girl and an average class actress when he was a wealthy and professional actor—an elite of Japan to that. There was no way he had any feelings for her.

Somehow, those thoughts made her feel upset even more. She didn't notice as someone entered the room and stood beside her. Only when she felt someone's hands lay on her bare shoulders gently, she woke up from her trance and turned her head to look at a newcomer.

"I was right, thinking that you would be here" he said calmly taking away his warm hands from her shoulders and sitting across from her in an armchair.

"Why are you here, Tsuruga-san? Don't you have to lead the concert?" she asked weakly lowering her head in order not to meet his eyes.

"The concert is almost over. They don't need me now" his usual tone made her confused. His voice was normal, not as that scaring one she heard in the corridor.

There was a pause between them before he spoke again.

"Did he hurt you?" a note of concern could be heard in his question.

She shook her head in negation.

"Then why are you crying?" his voice was barely a whisper.

Indeed, she was still crying and the worst thing was that she was crying right in front of him.

"I…I feel so ashamed. You saw me in such nasty situation. I can't even dare to look in your eyes. You must be angry with me, Tsuruga-san" she sniffed. Every word was very hard to pronounce for her.

His eyes narrowed.

"Why should I be angry with you?" his question sounded surprised. "I am mad with him that he dared to touch you" this time his voice was low and dry.

She looked up at him alarmed and noticed his serious expression. The flames of rage were dancing in his eyes.

"I…ano…T-tsuruga-san…how long have you been listening?"

"From the very moment when he called me a cockroach".

She was silent. She didn't even know what to answer to that.

"Will you tell me what happened? Why were you with him in the corridor?"

"I…"

She didn't expect such straight questions from him. She didn't know where she should begin from.

He waited patiently till she would be ready to continue.

"I…he stopped me in the corridor and told me that my singing was too good for a common actress. He said that I must be…" she paused trying to find the right words. After sighing the girl continued "in love with someone that is why I managed to sing that well. And he assumed that…the man I…l-l-love is…eto…"

"Me" Ren confirmed calmly.

She was silent again. Suddenly she felt very shy so she couldn't look to his side. Her cheeks were burning and her heart was pounding in her chest ready to jump out.

"And then?" he asked seriously, wanting to know the rest of her story.

Oh, it was hard to escape his questions!

"Then he started telling me that you are…" she swallowed hard "…too old for me and I can't be with you because…I'm….h-h-h-hiiiiiis. Where did he get that idea anyway?"

The fresh remembrances of that accident made her body shake a little. Kyoko sighed and closed her eyes. She could never think (even in the nightmares) that she would be talking to Tsuruga-san about such things.

"What do you think of me, Kyoko?" he asked as a matter of fact.

Electricity ran down her spine as she heard him calling her by her given name.

"Do you think that I'm too old for you?"

She opened her eyes and met his calm gaze. Why was he asking her that? Was it a dream? She blinked several times at him but the image remained the same. No, she wasn't sleeping.

Ren smiled at her actions and was gifted with a picturesque view of her blushing face.

"Well…you are only 4 years older than me. It's not a big difference to my mind. I think that you are more experienced since you are a little older. But our age gape doesn't make me feel uncomfortable. I respect you as an actor and as a person. And I'm really glad that I have a chance to know you, Tsuruga-san".

She smiled weakly at him but even that smile made him feel warm inside.

"Tell me, Kyoko, how do you know when you are in love with someone?"

The confusing tone in his voice surprised her a lot. More than that, his question had almost killed her. Why was he asking her about it? His gaze was calm, though the seriousness appeared on his handsome face.

What could she say?

"Love is a strange feeling" she began thoughtfully "it can bring happiness or great sorrow. I don't know if I loved Shou the way I thought I did. I was dazzled by him and dreamed to be with him, but he crashed my feelings with several words. I didn't notice when my love for him turned into hatred. But when I was younger, I had a friend. We didn't meet often but when I was able to see him, my heart felt so warm and my life filled with happiness, even though it was only for some hours. I think, when you love someone you want that person to be happy. You want to talk to that person or just see him, and when you are apart, your heart suffers from misery. Just one glance at his face can make you feel the happiest person in the world. You don't want to take anything from him. You want to give him all you have. I don't know if I'm right, but this is what I felt" and after saying that last she fell silent and didn't dare to look at his face.

He was silent as well. It seemed that he was absorbed with his own deep thoughts. And she was about to tell him to forget about her nonsense, when he spoke.

"Do you feel that way towards me?" he asked very seriously.

"Eh?"

"_Was he insane asking me such embarrassing things_?" she screamed in her head.

Ren watched as her face coloured deep red.

She didn't know how to hide herself from his instant gaze.

"Tell me, Kyoko, do you feel the same way towards me?" he repeated his question very slowly, accenting every word, and stood up only to come closer to her and bend down to look right into her eyes.

"Tsuruga-san….p-please….s-s-stop this… you are embarrassing me…." She whispered in a trembling voice.

She lowered her head to break the eye contact but then she felt his fingers running down her long blond hair. She refused to admit it but she enjoyed the sensation.

"Look up at me and tell me. You can't run away from me" he said in a mesmerizing voice.

"You are so cruel, Tsuruga-san…" she whispered.

"No, it's you who is cruel, because you make me wait for your answer" his voice was low and husky. He lifted her face by her chin to make her look at him. When he touched her gentle skin he felt as electric impulses ran down his body.

She was shocked to see the gentlest gaze of his eyes that she had ever seen.

A brief smile was playing on his perfect lips. Kyoko found herself speechless. She swallowed hard as his warm palm lay on her cheek.

"Even if I tell you what will it change?"

"Don't think about the consequences. Just say it" he whispered.

"And what about you? Why do you need to know my answer when I don't know what you feel towards me?"

Even if her eyes showed confusion, Ren could notice a glint of determination in them.

"Alright. I will tell you first. But then you promise me to give your answer too, deal?" he said like a businessman who was sighing an important business contract.

She nodded unsurely.

Ren understood that he was forcing her, but there was no other way. He had to know the answer to the question that was making him suffer during those long 2 years.

_**OooooO**_

_A__fter what he heard in the corridor, a ray of hope appeared in his heart. He thought he wasn't indifferent to Kyoko. He understood that it was really hard to fall in love with someone as cold and lock-hearted as him. That's why Ren was ready for a lonely and joyless life. Only work helped him not to pay attention to those bitter thoughts. But when he met her, he felt as something revived in him. Step by step he felt as his heart began melting. _

_During those two years of their 'friendship' he felt so many strong indescribable emotions that he had never felt in his whole life. This day was a real trial for him. Firstly, it was her fabulous song, each word of which was filled with so much love and care. While listening to her singing, his heart tightened in his chest painfully. He suddenly felt an urge and unbearable wish to become the man that she was singing for. And secondly, when he was walking in the corridor, he heard some voices. It wasn't hard to recognize Fuwa Shou's voice, but the second one surprised him very much. He didn't expect to hear her voice. He felt as he needed to turn around and walk away, so that not to disturb their personal talk, when a really intriguing phrase that concerned his person, reached his ears. _

_Ren stood still and began listening. Fuwa's words surprised him at first but then he felt something strange was happening to him, like the blood in his veins started boiling and some indescribable anger began filling his mind. That condition shocked Ren even more than Fuwa's rude and vulgar words. When he somehow managed to gain control under his senses, Ren turned the corner and became a witness of one horrific scene. That jerk Fuwa dared to press the girl to the wall, clenched her fragile body in his dirty hands and was about to kiss her against her will. Not remembering himself from the rage, Ren appeared behind the couple in a second and ripped off the blond away from a shaking girl. When he saw her scared pale face, his heart had almost stopped as sorrow and pain sliced it like hundreds of sharp blades. _

_She opened her eyes and looked at him with terror and shame__. That minute Ren wanted to hug a poor girl and calm her down in his arms. But firstly, he needed to solve a problem with Fuwa Shou. It was really very hard to cool his wish to print Fuwa into the wall and make a good decoration for the corridor out of him. But even after that it would not be enough for that jerk to pay for what he had done to her. _

_**OooooO**_

Those remembrances ran through his mind causing Ren to tense, but he gained control under his emotions and continued.

"Believing your theory, I must be really in love with you, because I feel everything you have mentioned towards you, Kyoko" his words sounded confidently and sincerely. "Now it's your turn" he smiled. Radiance surrounded him as he began shining like a diamond in sunlight.

And she couldn't understand if that smile was a real one or a fake one.

A nervous laugh escaped her mouth.

"You must be kidding, right? It's impossible!" she looked at him with shocked widened eyes and a sheepish smile, not believing his words at all.

He sighed. He needed to know the truth no matter what. How long were they going to skip this talk? There was no way he would let them put this subject aside again.

"I'm waiting for you to answer my question. How long are you going to make me wait?" a black absorbing hole appeared behind him making her feel the rising irritation coming from his side.

She bit her lip thinking that it was dangerous for her to let him face that upcoming condition of his. What could she say? Her thoughts were running in her mind with a speed of light, and because of that her head felt dizzy. Kyoko didn't know herself if she loved him, but every time she saw him, she felt that strange feeling of warmth and secure, her heart was beating twice faster only from the glance at his smile, and she was on the 7th Heaven when he was in a good mood and was talking to her.

2 years had passed since the day they met. And she still couldn't understand why she treasured his friendship so much. Kyoko tried to imagine her life without him and it made her heart give a silent cry of pain and misery. No… she was so afraid of losing him. He became an irreplaceable precious person to her.

Was she really in love with him? But then why didn't she understand it earlier? Was she so blind not to notice the most obvious thing? And when she was singing that song…whose face did she have in her mind?

Kyoko looked up at him slowly. His gentle and instant gaze met her curious, confused, shocked and disbelieving eyes. She was looking at him like she was seeing him for the first time in her life. He was totally surprised to see her frozen face with a slightly opened mouth. The realization that he really was in love with her didn't affect him that much as the view of the face in front of him right now. He struggled really hard not to choke with laughter.

Her body began trembling under the pressure of his dark eyes.

"I…I-I…"

He waited, never taking away his gaze from her indescribable face.

"I….I…"

"Hmm?"

And suddenly he felt nervous. She was trying to say something and he wasn't sure if her answer would be a positive or a negative one. And that's why his heart began beating 35 times faster than before.

"I can't believe that I'm in love with you!" she squealed it finally, looking away.

The girl breathed out deeply.

"I don't remember…I can't remember when it happened! And now… I understand that it's true…I am…I am really in love with you, Tsuruga-san. I tried to imagine how it would be like without you in my life and…and that unbearable feeling of emptiness helped me to understand my true feelings for you".

It was good that she didn't see his face right now or else she could have become a witness of his madly blushing face. Even her squealing was music to his ears. Never in his life had he heard such a confession. She was in love with him and it was annoying and confusing her.

Her heart bit faster and so was his. And finally they risked looking into each others' eyes. Onyx met golden.

Their breathings were deep, their cheeks were flushed.

"Have you ever kissed?" he was very surprised by his sudden question himself.

She blinked several times before shaking her head 'no'.

He swallowed nervously and it confused her.

"Then…keep your first kiss for me, will you?"

She was dazzled by his radiance and soap bubbles that were flying around him. He took her hand gently and looked at her with so much love and care.

"I don't want to share one of our special moments here" he said sweetly and kissed her bare hand gently.

Looking around at their surroundings, she didn't notice as a gorgeous smile touched her face. It seemed that he was very serious about her.

"I will" she answered sincerely.

"Don't worry I will never let Fuwa touch you again" he said confidently. And by saying that last, his eyes gleamed like a blade of katana in the sun.

"I believe you, Tsuruga-san"

Ren laid his pointing finger on her rosy lips gently. He smiled at her with his trademark shining smile and said in his velvet smooth voice.

"Kyoko, you can call me by my given name since we are a couple now" while telling her those words his dark brown eyes were looking into her golden orbs intently. "Now try".

"I believe you…R-r-r-en"

After hearing her calling his name, his lips curved up in a self-satisfied smirk. He took a strand of her golden hair in his hand and kissed it, causing her to blush madly.

"I'm glad that we have solved this problem" he purred like a cat.

"Me too" she responded and lowered her head shyly.

"And now" he looked at his expensive brand watch "we are going to a restaurant to share a romantic dinner together" he announced her as a matter of fact.

"But.." she began worriedly.

"No buts" he refused "Today is your debut as a singer and the beginning of our official relationship".

Brunette pulled her by the hand gently, helping the blond girl to stand up from the armchair.

"But the rumors about us will become a society's property in no time. It can harm your career" she told him with concern in her voice.

"I have made a decision and will not change it" Ren answered firmly. Then he looked at her face and continued "You are the most precious person to me in the whole world. I love you, Kyoko, I will be fighting for our love. I will not let anyone to separate us. We are destined to be together. You are my princess that I want to spend the rest of my life with" those words were said with so much power and confidence that she lost any doubts about his serious intentions.

Those sincere words made Kyoko feel herself like a real royal blooded girl from a fairytale where the prince was ready to do any epic of heroism only to conquer her love.

Here, right by Ren's side, her childhood dreams came true and the fairytale became reality.

"Kami-sama, I don't deserve this happiness, but thank you for giving it to me. I will treasure it with all my heart and soul"

She gifted Ren with the most charming and sincere smile. That kind of a smile...she had never shown it to anyone before, it was kept only for the love of her life the girl was dreaming of. And now her wish had been finally granted.

His eyes expressed so much care and tenderness as he brought her fragile hand to his lips and whispered emotionally:

"I love you"

After hearing those three simple words that escaped his mouth, the young blonde felt as her heart skipped a beat. A shy blush touched her cheeks as her pink lips parted and a beautiful singing filled the room:

"I'm in love with you  
I've been dreaming of you  
You're my dream come true  
I'm in love with you"

Sweet smiles were exchanged, sparkling gazes were returned, and Kyoko let her prince dressed in white tuxedo take her hand and lead her to a world of a new, happy life.

_**The end**_

A/N Review? ^^


End file.
